


Life and times of experiment M 390N

by Suriee



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Blood and Injury, Clinical conversations about adolescence, Clinical conversations about body parts, Clones didn't go as he planned, Don't copy to another site, Gen, He refers to the clones as 'failed experiments' that are disposed and destroyed, Jack tried to clone himself, Multi, Nudity, reverse xiaolin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 14:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suriee/pseuds/Suriee
Summary: Jack's clone, subject M 390N, is an ongoing experiment under constant observation. Andno,she is not the Heylin Lord's daughter...





	1. Experiment

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **Xiaolin Showdown  
> **  
>  Reverse!Xiaolin  
> 
> 
> This fic is a ongoing project about Lord Jack Spicer and his relationship with his _~~totally−not−daughter~~_ clone, Megan Spicer.  
>  All the _totally−not−fatherly−love_ we all wanted to see in XC.
> 
> **Note:** In this AU, Jack is the Heylin evil Lord and Chase the evil genius. Heavily based on c0nji's au "Reverse Xiaolin" that you can read in [ Here.](http://reversexiaolin.tumblr.com/)
> 
> **Note 2:** Please notice english is not my first language and this is one of my first attempts to write in this language. Thanks to you if you point any grammar mistake you find in here (just be nice with me please).

## Experiment

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬  


_**Subject:** Experiment line M, number 390N_  
_**Age:** 5 minutes old._  
_**Physical age:** 14 to 15 years old._  
_**Observations:**_  
_Medical tests indicate a good health._  
_Physically seems it isn't missing any organ nor limb._  
_Has a semi-human appearance._  
_Female._  


__

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬  


Once became obvious his new experimental clone wasn't going to crump into dust and pieces Jack found himself with a problem on his hands, a problem that he, for whatever reason, didn't foresaw; Now he had to take care of the thing.

Clone.

_Person._

_"Uh..."_ He should have anticipated this, he knew it, yet here he was, with a new problem on his hands.

"Who are you?" The blonde girl in question ( _Girl,_ yes, _and blonde,_ yes, much for a clone...) was looking at him with curiosity.

There, yes, something familiar... Jack knew that expression quite well. He saw it everyday on the mirror. Red eyes instead of blue but who cared for colors anyway.

"I am Jack. Jack Spicer."

_"Uh..._ I know you, right?"

Internally, Jack congratulated himself for prevising his success (after a few hundred of failed clones but that was experimentation for you) and made sure to install common, general knowledge on all the fetus he developed.

"Yes. I am your creator."

The dragon took off his coat and covered her naked body, thinking that he had to look for some clothes that suited her... If the test subject was smart enough maybe it would be—

She.

_She_ would be able to choose it for herself.

"Tell me your label again."

"Uh... Line M, number 390N."

"Very well. Welcome to the world subject M 390N."

M 390N smiled and wrapped herself better with his coat, looking around to the rest of the tubes on the lab.

"How many of those will be ready?"

"None. You are the only one that managed to survive to this point." M 390N tilted her head and poked the crystal of the closest tube with her nail.

"What are you going to do with them?"

"They will be studied against your results and once I determine which ones seem more likely to succeed I will put them in stand by for now. The failures will be tossed away. The rest will wait."

"Wait… What?"

"Whatever happens to you from now on. If you fall apart like the others, or if is determined you are a failure, you will be discarded as a failed experiment and the rest of the subjects are going to be put in development again."

M 390N tilted her head again, processing the information probably, and nodded finally.

Jack decided observation was needed from now on and the best option was to leave the lab and allow the clone to experiment the world and allow it— her, allow _her_ to attempt adapting.

He took her out of the lab, occasionally helping her to walk. Her legs weren't used to movement after all.

Once both were sure M 390N was capable of walking by itself— _herself,_ walk by _herself,_ Jack let her wander around on her own. One of his fallen warriors as companion to a distance, giving her liberty to move but with an eye over her constantly; Observation was crucial in any kind of experiment.

As soon as the clothes he ordered arrived Jack order a female warrior to help her dressing. The knowledge was in her brain, yes, but practice was important too. They found her at the fountain, feeling the water with her hands.

Jack was present while his warrior explained how clothes and underwear worked. M 390N kept saying she knew how to do it, yet Jack could heard, behind the folding screen, how both women struggled to make her put on the underwear. The brassiere especifically—

His clone had breasts.

His clone was a female, with breasts...

And was an independent person too for what it seemed.

Jack added a note to give her privacy on those matters. And keep an eye in case she started to mestruate. He had to be prepared to any biological eventuality...

"Why do I have to wear this?"

"You know why, is common decency."

"But are uncomfortable."

"You will get used to them."

"What if I don't?"

"You will. In this house doesn't exist a single person or soul that wants to see any other person walking around naked. Much less me."

"But I am your clone."

"Yes. But I am a gentleman above everything and I won't be letting a lady wander around naked. Much less my clone. Is inappropriate according to social etiquette."

M 390N whined about it but Jack didn't change his mind, neither turned until his servant announced the clone was ready and fully clothed.

"Very well. This will be your room. Once you are more familiar with your surroundings I will take you to choose clothes for yourself. And furniture too. I assume you know how to use the technology, am I right?"

"I know the concept. If I have any doubt, I will ask the snake babysitter."


	2. Experiment M 390N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Xiaolin Showdown  
>  Reverse!Xiaolin**
> 
> Second chapter.

## Experiment M 390N

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬   


__**Subject:** Experiment M 390N  
 **Age:** 7 hours old.  
 **Physical age:** 14 to 15 years old.  
 **Observations:**  
Subject shows a better understanding of her surroundings.  
Shows a big curiosity and an own personality.   


▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬   


"I am your clone?"

"Yes."

"Then why am a girl?"

"DNA experimentation."

"Why am blonde?" Jack took his notebook out his coat to make the annotation; _Subject is starting to show signs of extreme curiosity, much alike toddlers. Mental age approximate to three and four human years old. Mental and emotional development is advancing faster than expected._

"My DNA data has the sequence for it since my mother was also blonde."

"Why I have blue eyes and not red ones?"

"Again, DNA data. Also can be because the others DNA donors."

"Other donors?"

"Yes."

"But that would mean am not a clone clone."

"... I beg your pardon?"

"Would be more like a kid, isn't? A daughter? With two or more donors."

"... Technically, yes."

"Who are the other donors."

"That is classified information."

"But _Jaaack_..."

"No."

"Is my DNA I have to know!"

"No. I don't think so. Besides you need to pick something to wear M 390N. You can't walk around naked like that." M 390N managed to take off the clothes and was exploring the mansion using the sheets are robes.

"Why not? "

"You will catch a cold."

"Ohh!" M 390N smiled happily.

"That is a bad thing, you know?"

"But is new! I've never been sick!"

"You have 7 hours of life, of course you have never been sick. Be thankful for that. I don't keep failed experiments."

"What do you do with failed experiments?"

"Those I determinate are failures, are tossed away."

"Do you kick them out of the mansion?"

"No. They are destroyed. If are living creatures they are killed. If are creations, recycled."

M 390N looked at him with big, blue eyes and Jack stared back, confused. The blue eyes started watering and the dragon felt he made a big, big mistake at some point of their talk.

She started crying.

She, the clone, she was crying...

Jack felt something in his gut. He actually felt it, mixed emotions, right in his stomach, boiling inside and raising up until installed on his throat, making it extremely tight and dry.

This wasn't good.

Not good at all.

"No. _Stop._ "

M 390N kept sobbing loudly; thick, wet tears falling from her eyes down her cheeks and the floor. Jack's eyes opened wide, the feelings inside his chest struggling with the vision in front of him. The dragon put his hand on her head, holding it, and cleared his dry throat.

"M 390N, stop it. Now." The girl sobbed again but looked at him.

"I don't want to be destroyed Jack..."

"You are safe now M 390N. You have been the only successful clone... As long you keep developing, you won't be a failure."

"How can I keep developing? I don't know— I don't know so many things."

"You are a new form of life. We don't have a way to know how things will go from now on... I suggest you to live your life as a person. I will observe whatever happens. For now, you are a big sucess, that is something we know sure... M 390N, all the past clones fell into pieces not longer after were took out of their tubes, if you ever feel something odd, come and tell me immediately, understand?"

"Okay... But what am I supposed to do here?"

"Right now, whatever you want." Jack cleaned the tears with his gloved hands, frowling lightly. "Why don't you look online or on TV what human teenagers are supposed to do at your age? Take it as an observation and learning task."

M 390N agreed to research on her own and finally stopped crying, giving Jack some peace. Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my works go check my tumblr blog! I have more in there and I also take requests.
>
>> ▹ [Requests are open.](http://whiskey-and-nightmares.tumblr.com/faq)

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, this is an ongoing project. Totally self indulgent and will be _(so far as I planned)_ focused in Jack's denial of accepting that he has a daughter, and cares for her like one.
>
>>   
> ▹ [Requests are open.](http://whiskey-and-nightmares.tumblr.com/faq)  
> 


End file.
